Dark Fabian
by NJ7009
Summary: Fabian has never been the agressive type, never intensionally hurts people, and would never, EVER, betray the one he loves. But when Senkhara is in the driving seat, Fabian becomes a black hearted, violent slave to the forgotten ruler. Now betrayal and trust, love and hate are about to occur inside the Anubis house... will the Sibuna gang bring Fabian back to his senses? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Fabian- Chapter 1**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my newest story Dark Fabian.**

**First of, this idea isn't mine... well... let me explain.**

**A person on youtube called merlinbbcs4rox, made a trailer called House of Anubis ll Dark Fabian, and in the description they said they hoped someone would make a fanfiction for the trailer, so I offered to make a fanfic for it so tada! here it is.**

**Please review, It really means the world to me and it keeps me writing.**

**Story disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's characters, locations etc and I dont own the trailer either (to find the trailer link, look on my ****profile)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

Fabian POV

I walk down the student filled hallway, narrowly dodging kids with their arms piled high with books, and bags balanced on their shoulders. I walk up to my blue locker and begin dialing in my combonation

34-51-12

The metal door swing's open, and I reach into the small space and place my history textbook on the top shelf. I love history, especially all that stuff about the egyption god's (Anubis comes to mind) To me it's all so fastinating.

Slamming the locker door closed, I lift my wrist to examin my watch, after Alfie destroyed my calculator watch when he was practicing to steal Victor's amulet, I have had to make do with a regulat black one.

That had been around a month ago, and now Senkhara was gone and Rufus was dead. Everything had returned to normal, or so I thought...

X-X-X-

I watch as that boy Fabian, studies his watch before rushing off to some room at the end of the corridor. I think it's to clense his hands in some basin

I have studied him for a long time: before, during, and after the mask incident and he has been proven usefull to that organisation-I think is called Sibuna- the chosen one is a part of. He is also greatly loved by his friend's and the chosen one. I am not sure about the Osirian, they share a chamber but I don't think they are that close.

Mabye if I was to control him, the chosen one would be forced to suffer the pain she really deserves, along with the member's of Sibuna. As for the Osirian, I could easily make the boy cause harm to him.

For the boy himself, he will have to subdue a slow death for his actions, as I make him cause pain to all those close to him. And the chosen one and Sibuna will be forced to watch him suffer

It is all just so easy.

This is what the boy and the Chosen one deserve for challenging the forgotten ruler.

**Oh no, the Sibuna gang are knee deep in it now.**

**What will happen?**

**Will Senkhara posess Fabian?**

**Find out next time in Dark Fabian**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Fabian- Chapter 2

**Hayy guys, I am back with another chaoter (wooohooo)**

**This chapter is pretty dark and very twisted ('cos I am EVIL MWHHAAAHAAHAAA, jokes)**

**Thanks guys for your kind reviews and all the adds this story has gotten**

Fabian POV

I peered into the small mirror in the boy's bathroom, I looked no different than when I left for the school building.

I have never been the one for looking impressive, the entire 'looking good' thing had never seemed to have any effect on me (unlike Jerome) but I have a girlfriend now, Nina, and I want to look the very best for her.

Fixing a few strands of hair, and damping my hair for that gelled effect. I was about to leave the bathroom when a voice made me jump.

"You really are just a thorn in my side arn't you?" the voice without a doubt belonged to a woman, a cold hearted woman. In fact, the person, the voice belonged to didn't even have a heart.

I spun around, my eyes wide with shock when my line of sight rested on a woman, but not a regular woman you normally find on your way to the grocery store. This woman was surrounded with wisps of black smoke, and a sly grin was playing across her face. The woman was none over than Senkhara.

I stared at her with my mouth practically dragging across the floor. "Se..Senk...Senkhara!" I stuttered, I guess that's why they call me Stutter Rutter.

"F...F...Fabian!" she mocked me in a sarcastic manner, laughing an evil chuckle that sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed panicking, was I having some horrible nightmare, or wass this real? either way they are both to the extreme's in bad.

"Turn's out, spirits can't die!" she laughed, before her smiled vanished from her pale face and turned into a serious expression, "I have been watching you Fabian, before, during and after the Mask of Anubis mystery, and I have seen how usefull you are to those... humans. You could be usefull to me!" a wicked smile returned to her face, before she took a step towards me.

I stepped back in response, "What do you mean?" I asked her, anxiety building in the pit of my stomach, making me feel ill.

She extended her arm out, and before I could think to react. She had grabbed my arm-around the area where the mark used to be- and had gripped it tightly; so tightly I was sure, she was cutting the blood flow to my upper arm.

"Let's see how the Chosen One will react to the new Fabian!" I stared at her and immediatly I began to feel weaker. Senkhara's laughing rattled my ears as she dissapeared from the bathroom and she slowly, absorbed herself into my body.

I screamed as her manic laughter increased, and I grabbed the corner of the sink to prevent myself from falling. I cast a glance at the mirror and saw myself, but something was wrong, dearly wrong.

My normal brown eyes weren't so brown anymore, instead, they were the darkest shade of ebony.

I screamed again as pain shook my body, blood spilt across the floor from my hands, even though I did not have, even the smallest scratch.

I felt so weak now that I could no longer keep hold of the corner of the sink, and I slowly slid down the wall.

My skin was starting to glow black too, and it was like I was a ghost, a ghost of flesh of blood.

"Let the fun begin!" I said, in a voice that sounded like that of the devil, but it wasn't me who had meant to say it; it was like I was being controlled.

I stared at the door to the bathroom and drew a final breath before I lost consciousness.

***Gasp*, So Senkhara has possessed Fabian**

**I am sorry if I did something wrong (I know there are a few films about people becoming possessed) but I don't watch those kind of things**

**Please review it means the world to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayy guys, thanks for all your reviews an sorry for the long wait for this chapter and it's shortness (and uneventfullness) but I have to ask you for your help.**

**A few of you gave me pointers on what would happen if Fabian became possessed and I would like to say thanks for that but I do have a question which should REALLY help me with the res tof the story.**

**If someone was possessed, would whoever possessed them control them all the time? I would think they would but my brother dissagrees. What do you guys think? tell me in the reviews it is kinda urgent that I find out.**

**Oh and another thing, I had a review on the last chapter and would like to clarify that even though Fabian is possessed, he will look the same except when he's angry (you will see what happens then in later chapter's) **

**Anyways, sorry for the LONG A/N and short chapter, next chapter should be LOTS longer.**

**Please Review**

Mick POV

I walked down the deserted hallway, my footsteps echoed; making me feel conscious of how much noise I was making.

_This is new for Fabian_ I thought, peering into Mr Sweet's office for a split second, before proceding down the corridor. Miss Valentine had been pretty concerned when Fabian didn't show up for third lesson, and so at the end of English; she sent me, Nina, Eddie and Joy out to look for him.

I saw Nina heading my way from the end of the corridor and I called her over, "Any sign of Fabian?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I am afraid not!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, and let out a groan of frustration, "Where the heck could he be?"

We knocked on the odd classroom door and asked if Fabian was there; we asked Mr Sweet to request Fabian to come to his office, and we even asked random pupils that wandered the halls without a pass, if they had seen him. Nothing, there was absoulutely no sign of him!

I saw Nina putting nerviously at her lip as we looked around the area where the lockers were for the fourth time that day. I didn't catch it all; but she appeared to be talking to herself,"Where are you Fabian? Please be okay!" I heard her mumble at one point.

I felt bad for her, but I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Sure, I help Fabian with his girlfriend issues and vice-versa, but me and Nina hardly ever speak and I doubted that even if I gave her the best comforting speech in the world, it would make her feel much better.

As time dragged on, I began to wish that I was outside playing football; rather than looking for Fabian! Not that I didn't care for my best friend, but this was extreamly awkward, walking with Nina in total silence.

I was about to ask Nina if we could head back to the house, when Eddie came rushing down the hall. He looked very worried, and judging by his paled skin; he was feeling pretty shocked about something too.

"What's the matter Eddie?" Nina asked anxiously to the fidgeting Eddie, and if you know Eddie! You will know he never, EVER, fidgets

"Guys come quick, we have found Fabian!" he exclaimed in a frantic voice, before he rushed down the hall like he was on fire.

Me and Nina exchanged worried glances, _what in the world is going on?_ I thought, as me and Nina chased after him.

**Kinda a filler chapter**

**The reason it isn't longer is because the question at the top, sorry about that.**

**Anyways PLEASE review (even though this chapter is rubbish) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayy guys, here's another chapter for ya.**

**I can't believe how well this story is doing! Thanks guys so much for all your reviews and suggestions**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review**

The three ran into the boy's toilet's and there, lying on the floor in a pool of blood, was Fabian. Joy was sitting beside him, his head in her lap. It was quiet, but it was clear that Joy was crying.

Nina's eyes widened in shock at her boyfriend lying on the floor, his hand swimming in his own blood. A few tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she didn't even bother wiping them away, as they rolled down her rosy cheeks. Leaving a trail of tear behind it.

"What happened to him?" Mick wondered aloud in a husky voice, he had been the first to speak since Eddie had lead them in here.

Nina was almost traumatized by the shock of it all, the horror of it all, the reality of it all.

"Eddie...c-could you call an ambulence please?" Joy sobbed, she was so well mannered and so good intentioned, it was a suprise she and Nina, didn't become fast friends. In fact, they never ever became friends, the closest the ever became was house mates.

Eddie rushed off towards his father's office, leaving the three just standing there, totally helpless.

Nina kneeled besides Joy, and took Fabian's hand in her own. The one that was covered in blood. "Please Fabian, please be okay."

She stared at the palm of Fabian's red smudged hand when she saw it, a mark, a mark shaped like a crown. It was drawn in blood.

"What the..." Nina examined the hand for any more marks but there were none, only a few small cuts and bruises that wouln't affect Fabian in any way, it was the mark on his hand that concerned her. It was pretty deep, and had been drawn with excruciating detail. The crown was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place a finger on where she had seen it before. She had proberly seen it, in one of Amber's magazines.

Eddie came rushing back, with two men in doctor's uniform behind him. Between them, they held a streacher.

Joy and Nina stood back to allow the paramedic's to load Fabian, onto the streacher. But Nina didn't let go of Fabian's hand. In fact, she didn't let go of it, intill the paramedic's loaded Fabian into the ambulence outside.

Nina watched as the ambulence drove off, by now, quite a large crowd had turned up to watch the spectical. Including the rest of the Anubis House student's, and Victor.

"What happened?" Amber asked, sounding panicky in tone, as Nina walked past her with her head down. Trying to hide her tears.

Nina looked dead into Amber's eyes, her voice which pitched in places due to the sadness, steeled with determination.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out!"

***Pink panther theme plays***

**Detective TIMMEEEE**

**Anyways, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter for you an I hope you like it**

**Please review guys, I love all of you who have reviewed :) **

**I don't own HOA**

"Absoulutely not, Miss Martin!" Victor instructed. Nina and Amber were stood in Victor's office, with pleading looks and frown's carved on their mouth's. Nina looked down with dissapointment. They had been asking Vistor if they could visit the hospital to check on Fabian as they hadn't been allowed to visit yet, but to no avail.

Trudy and Jasper had gone to visit Fabian, and apparently he was doing well. However, the doctor's were still confused as to why he lost so much blood. Sure, the mark on his hand was deep, and he had many other cuts and bruises, but that normally wouldn't be enough to knock someone unconscious.

Nina nodded towards the house keeper, and dragged Amber out of the room. Knowing she was proberly daydreaming about her celeb crush, _Harry Styles. _Nina's frown deepened, she had gone two days without seeing her beloved Fabian, two days without looking into Fabian's chocolate brown eyes, two days without hearing Fabian's excited whispers everytime he figered out something during a mystery, two days without smelling the soft scent of _Lynx _wafting off his body... Try she might, Nina couldn't stop thinking of Fabian, if he is okay, if he is recovering, if he is missing her as much as she misses him, how he got so... bloody.

That was another thing that concerned her, how did he get so beaten? so broken? was it some bully? did he do it to himself? Another thing she didn't know.

"Well that was a TOTAL waste of time," Amber whined, over exagerating the word 'Total'

Nina sighed, Victor could be really horrible sometimes, and this was one of those moments. Ever since she had given him that ring he was so interested in, he had softened slightly in his punishments, meaning his normal 'Cleaning the toilets with your toothbrushes' punishment had weakened slightly. Now, he gave them Mick's old toothbrush, which Mick had left behind by accident. It was better than having to brush your your teeth with your finger intill the weekend, when you could but a new toothbrush. Nobody would even touch their toothbrushes after they had been in the toilet.

Well this was like him before, like when Nina had first met him. Mean, creepy, stuffed raven, and pin dropping obsessed, Victor with his same old creepy beard, and strange punishments.

Amber, who had been waiting for a reply off Nina for quite a while now, decided it was time to work her 'Amber Magic' and cheer up Nina.

"Nina, go grab your coat, we are going shopping!" Amber announced.

Nina looked over to her, frown still worn into her face. She was about to reject when Amber simply smiled at her and quickly said, "Meet you in the hall in five."

"But Amber..." Nina began, but the fashion obsessed blonde was already half-way down the stairs.

X-X-X

The store was packed when Amber and Nina arrived. Not that this suprised them, it was a Saturday afternoon after all.

'Twixy' was the name of the store. Amber had been droning on about the clothes there for weeks, and Nina had been eager to see the store for herself. That was intill Fabian was injured.

Amber noticed Nina's face slowly begining to sadden, and quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the store before Nina could become totally lost to her own gloomy thoughts.

"C'mon Nina, we have some shopping to do." Amber smiled.

X-X-X

Nina's mood did brighten when she was shopping with Amber, and although her mind never left Fabian. She would be lying if she said, she didn't have fun.

Amber, being Amber, had bought many clothes. Including, a baby pink knee length dress, with a thin black belt 'Ready for Prom' Amber had said, though Prom was two month's away. Since the first prom, the school students had been eagerly awaiting the second Prom and Nina and the rest of the Sibuna's, were on the comittee to run it.

She had also bought pretty red leggins with fish-net bottoms, a mini black, leather jacket, a small brown hand bag with tassles and purple silletoes. The price was extraordinary £145.63, but Amber seemed happy with the amount, stating it was less than what she usually spent.

Nina bought much less, she had bought a pair of black flats, a red cardigan and a pair of black jeans. The price was only £20.67

Nina and Amber walked home with their arms piled high with bags, and when the pair walked in at 7:24pm. There was a person they weren't expecting standing in the hall.

"Fabian!"

**Ta da, Fabian is back! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked the shopping part of it.**

**Please review :) **

**I will catch ya next time **

**-NJ7009**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter to Dark Fabian**

**Two things before I start this chapter**

**Firstly, THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I can't believe how well this story is doing. 33 already**

**Secondly, sorry if this chapter confuses you at all. It was pretty difficult to write when two people are inside one body. Oh well.**

**Please review, and I will love ya forever**

**I don't own HOA**

"Fabian!"

Fabian turned to look at Nina, as she looked over at him in shock.

_Carefull now, we need her to believe this, _Senkhara thought, she knew she was going to need to be carefull. If Nina was to figure out that it was actually Senkhara controlling Fabian, then that would put her in a load of trouble.

When Eddie had blasted her with her loyal crown, she had been sent to enferno. Hell. However, using her remaining power, she had managed to send herself back to life. But she had been weakened, and she knew she wouldn't be able to cope on her own; she would end up going back to hell. This was another reason she needed a body. That and she wanted revenge on the chosen one, and the Osirian for their failure in getting the mask.

Senkhara forced Fabian to give a smile, F_ight Fabian! Be stong..! _Senkhara could hear Fabian's desperate screams, as he tried to stop Senkhara from controling him, but even in her weakened state, she was far stronger than him.

Fabian wasn't gone, he was still inside his body, but so was Senkhara. Since the incident in the bathroom, the pair had been fighting against each other for control of Fabian's body, but Senkhara's spirit was more successful than Fabian's.

So Fabian smiled a warm grin, and he looked like same old Fabian. "Nina!"

Nina rushed forwards and gave the brunette a huge bear hug; Senkhara had to resist rolling her eyes. She was the forgotten ruler, and the assasin of Tutankhamun, having hugs of stupid chosen one's wasn't something she did. But she gritted her teeth, and gave the girl a half-hearted hug back.

However, Nina didn't seem to notice the boy's annoyence.

She eventually released Fabian from her tight grip, and smiled at him as she looked into his lovely brown eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, with a hint of...what?

There in his eyes, was a hint of black. It wouldn't be noticable, unless if the person who was looking, hadn't looked deep into those eyes many-a-time, which Nina had. They were different, not the same eyes, or mabye she just hadn't noticed before...

As Nina had thought this, her wide smile had dropped from her face, and had been replaced by a grim line, and a thoughtful expression. Senkhara noticed this, and knew that she had noticed Fabian's eyes. A side effect from possesing someone, was that their eyes would begin to go black, and as time went on -and death came closer- they would begin to become darker, and once they turned totally black. Fabian would die.

So there was nothing else to do but make Fabian act like he was totally clueless to what she was looking at.

During this, Amber had bounded forwards and had given Fabian a quick hug, while a few other house members rushed out of their rooms to greet their house mate.

"Who's up for lunch?" Alfie asked, once everyone had said their hello's to Fabian.

Everyone, besides Nina and Fabian, laughed at the goofy teenager, before they all bounded for the dining room. Leaving Nina and Fabian standing there.

Nina and Fabian stared at each other in silence. Senkhara knew she was highly suspicious, and chances were that she would eventually work out that she was in control of her boyfriend. However, it was already too late for Fabian, too late for the Chosen One to attempt to save him. So it didn't really make a diffence if she knew or not.

Fabian grinned at Nina, before walking through the door into the dining room; and the last thing Nina saw before he vanished out of sight, was the mark that was still branded on his hand...

**Hmmm Nina is getting suspicious**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter to Dark Fabian**

**Okay there is two things before I begin this chapter**

**Firstly, I have put Amber's prom Dress on my profile, I made it on my new Polyvore account (I am kinda new to it) and please check it out,**

**Secondly, thanks for all your reviews, 37 REVIEWS! That is almost as many reviews I got in my first story, Why me?, in total. Wow**

**I don't own HOA, but if I did. I would post everyones cool fanfics into the plot :) (FANFICTION ROCKS!)  
**

Everyone was in deep conversation when Nina and Fabian entered the dining room and took their seats.

Trudy emerge from the kitchen with a warm smile, as she walked past Fabian, "Hello my lovely, are you alright?" Trudy asked the brunette, as she brought in a dish containing lasagne. Alfie looked lovingly at the dish, and it was hard for everyone not to laugh at the boy's expression.

"I am good..um...uh..." Senkhara racked Fabian's mind for the house mother's name, but Fabian was trying to keep it away from her. _You...stay out of my mind... _Senkhara could hear Fabian's desperate struggles as he tried to stop her seeking further into his mind. Senkhara didn't even have to try to get past him, and once she did, she saw the womans name engraved into the boy's mind. _Trudy_

"Trudy," Senkhara smiled smugly to herself, as Fabian stared angrily, yet helplessly, at her. _What do you want from me? LEAVE ME ALONE! _Fabian screamed at the spirit, but all she did was laugh in his face. _You will find out soon enough, _she responded.

As Senkhara and Fabian were talking, Nina was looking confused at her boyfriend. It wasn't like him to forget Trudy, she was like a mother to him. Nina shrugged it off, but it remained in the back of her mind.

Trudy didn't seem to notice however, and returned to laying the table.

"Come to Papa," Alfie grinned, as Trudy placed the lazagne on the table; he quickly reached forward and took a slice of the meaty food, before anyone else could even think to move.

Amber looked disgusted at her boyfriend, as he began to eat. Sauce dripping from his chin, "Alfie!" she groaned, "That's disgusting."

Jerome burst out laughing at his bestfriend's antics, and soon, so was everyone else at the table. That is, except for Fabian. Senkhara couldn't really grasp the humouric part of the boy's actions, and instead of feeling happy at the laughter- it was begining to annoy her.

As Jerome began to heave through lack of breath, he got up from the table, and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Nina had noticed this too, and was begining to get really suspicious, "Fabian, you okay?"

_Why does everyone keep asking that? _Senkhara screamed to herself, clearly annoyed. Fabian had to try and suppress a laugh.

Unfortunately, Senkhara saw, and her eyes narrowed in anger. In a flash, she waved her ghoastly hand, and the mark on Fabian's pale skin began to sting. Fabian screamed in agony, and took hold of his glowing hand, and tried to stop the pain. _Don't laugh at me boy, _she growled at the teen, before lowering her hand; causing the pain to stop.

Senkhara looked into Fabian's eyes again, and through gritted teeth, she managed to mutter, "Yeah."

Jerome walked back into the dining room- a glass filled with water in his hands- and was about to sit down when Nina decided to test something. As the boy passed her, she stuck her leg out of the table, and swiped Jerome's leg's from beneath him. Causing him to stumble and spill the water all over Fabian.

Jerome's eyes widened, and all conversation stopped as Fabian's eyes grew wide with anger. Fabian, with his fists clentched, reached forward and grabbed his own glass. Then in one fluid moment that nobody could of ever predicted, Fabian threw the glass at Jerome. Jerome only just managed to dodge the wayward glass, and his eyes widened in shock at his friend.

Fabian's eyes blackened as anger filled Senkhara, and Jerome almost fell over at the sight. It seemed it was only him that saw it, like Fabian had directed it at him so nobody else could notice.

Fabian reached back towards the table and grabbed his knife that had been unused throughout the entire meal, feeling the wooden handle, Senkhara smiled evily to herself, as she pushed Jerome against the wall and held the knife against his throat. "FABIAN!" Nina screeched in shock, as her beloved boyfriend pressed the knife harder against Jerome's neck.

"How dare you!" he yelled.

Jerome was pale and shaking now, "I am sorry it was an accident," Jerome squeaked.

Fabian's eyes narrowed, before removing the knife from the boy's neck. "Stay away from me, or else. Consider this a warning!" Fabian threatened, before lifting the knife and plundging the knife deep into the wooden table. Everyone stared gobsmacked, as Fabian shot them all menacing looks, before turning on his heels and stomping away his bedroom.

***Gasp* looks like Senkhara is more evil than we thought**

**Please could you leave a review, it would mean so much to me**

**Byeee, intill next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter to Dark Fabian**

**Okay this chapter is mainly going to revolve around Senkhara and Fabian, so I hope you like it and it doesn't confuse you too much. I find it helps if you imagine them as little people inside Fabian's mind. **

**Please review, and I don't own HOA**

Fabian sat on his bed, with his fists clentched so tightly that his knuckles were begining to go white.

"I don't believe you!" Fabian yelled, "How could you do something like that?"

Senkhara turned to look at him, her eyes had small flames in them that burned brightly in her small pupils. "Watch it boy, or your fate will come quicker than planned!" she threatened. But anger had already consumed the brunnete, and he was not going to shut up because the black hearted spirit had threatened him.

"What fate? what do you want with me?" Fabian yelled, he had his fists clentched like he was going to hit the spirit, and his eyes were slowly darkening from anger.

Senkhara's devious smile widened as she saw him, "Ahhh, mabye my assumptions about you were correct." Fabian didn't understand at first, but when he realised that she meant the anger that was boiling in his stomanch, he gasped.

Fabian looked down at his hands in shock, never before had he felt so angry; so driven by revenge- that he felt he should resort to violence. Even when he tackled Rufus, he had made sure not to hurt him too badly. The mark that had engraved itself into his skin- on his spirit and his body- was glowing brightly, and the longer he looked at it, the more angry he became.

"What is happening to me?" he asked, feeling his concern blend with his anger.

Senkhara began to cricle the brunnete, "I thought it was you, nobody else would be able to become so close with the chosen one."

Fabian clentched his fists, "Stop speaking in riddles!" he demanded, "What in hell are you talking about!"

Senkhara laughed at him, her tone filled with mockery. "For someone who studies Egyption mythology, you don't know much, do you?"

Fabian's eyes narrowed. The anger that was trying to leave him was becoming a task to control, and he was losing somewhat. But he was determined to not let Senkhara see that. "Talk!" he demanded, trying to keep calm himself.

_Wow, _Senkhara thought, _It is him, he is the third paragon._

**Short yes, but I am ill (I hate the weather in Britain)**

**I will try to update tommorow (I proberly will, I am getting better) **

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is gonna be good (Hopefully)**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hayy guys, here is the other chapter I promised (the next day like I said)  
**** Anyways, this is a VERY dark chapter, and pretty dramatic. So I hope you like it**

**Please review, I can't believe how well this is doing**

_Fabian clentched his fists, "Stop speaking in riddles!" he demanded, "What in hell are you talking about!"_

_Senkhara laughed at him, her tone filled with mockery. "For someone who studies Egyption mythology, you don't know much, do you?"_

_Fabian's eyes narrowed. The anger that was trying to leave him was becoming a task to control, and he was losing somewhat. But he was determined to not let Senkhara see that. "Talk!" he demanded, trying to keep calm himself._

_Wow, Senkhara thought, It is him, he is the third paragon._

X-X-X

"So long have I searched for you, third paragon." Senkhara said, feeling pretty proud of herself.

Fabian raised a brow, _third paragon? what in the world is that? _"What is a third paragon?" he asked strictly, feeling his confusion growing. He knew Nina and Eddie were paragon's (Nina the Chosen one, Eddie the Osirian) but never -even with all his research- had he ever heard of the third paragon.

Senkhara's smile grew more twisted. "The third paragon is the destroyer of the paragon and her protector." Fabian's eyes widened, not believing the spirit at first. But when he saw that the Forgotten Ruler was being serious. He gasped, and began to back away from her.

"No, I can't be! I don't believe you," Fabian said, trying to shake the idea out of his mind. He loved Nina. He loved her soo much, and he would never do anything to harm her. Never. Ever. Right?

Senkhara laughed. How long has she been searching for the third paragon for this generation? She had found the third paragon easily in all the other generation's, but finding the third paragon for this generation had been particullaly difficult. Mainly because the paragon had made that associatinon, so locating the third paragon had been quite a task. But she always did have her suspiciouns on brunnete. She also thought it was possible that Jerome could have been the third paragon.

"Oh anti-paragon, don't bother denying it." Senkhara said in a tone that sent shivers down Fabian's spine. "My power combined with yours, and we will be unstoppable. The chosen one and the Osirian will fall at our feet."

Fabian stood up straight, "NO!" he yelled. "I won't let you control me anymore. I don't know if I am this 'anti paragon' but even if I am. I will NEVER try to harm my friends!" he sounded very brave, but on the inside of his spirit. He was shaking.

Senkhara raised her hands up, and her power shot over to the crown mark on Fabian's hand. Fabian instantly grabbed for his hand, that was glowing a bright red. It stung so much, that Fabian began screaming in agony. "Stop it, STOP IT!" He screamed, trying to get Senkhara to have mercy on him. To no avail.

"Oh anti-paragon, you have no choice." Her dark laughter filled Fabian's ears, "You will destroy the paragon!"

Senkhara's eyes started to glow a bright white, making her look more creepy than normal. Then she began to whisper something that seemed to be some sort of enchantment. But her voice sounded like a robot was speaking at the exact same time as her, saying the exact same thing.

_"The dark paragon shall rise, and the light paragon's will fall."_ She began, the pain rapidly increasing on Fabian's hand. _"May the power of darkness and the god of death, Anubis, corrupt his soul, and increase his sacred power." _A black, electric blast, shot from Senkhara's hands, and hit Fabian in the chest, causing him to topple over onto his back. Fabian looked down at his chest, and saw that the blast's dark energy was being absorbed into his body.

A rush of pain ran through him, and Fabian flinched as he felt himself weaken. Fabian stared at his hand, and saw his skin had lost all colour, and he looked like a ghost of what he once was. Slowly, the anger that Fabian had been bottling up grew instensely, and Fabian scrunched his hands into two, small fists.

It seemed as if the longer the pain lasted, the more angry and more corrupted he became.

"_You will destroy the paragon's, it is your fate now!" _Senkhara commanded him, as Fabian's eyes blackened.

Suddenly, the pain and Fabian's flintching stopped; and he stood up from the floor. But his eyes still had that dark colour too them. In a monotone voice, Fabian determingly said, "Yes, I will destroy the paragon!"

***Gasp* SENKHARA I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU!**

**Wait a minute, it's my story so I can decide what happens so... Senkhara! go skip around in a field full of flowers. *Senkhara skips by with a large smile, and a basket.* **

**Senkhara: I am sooooo gonna curse you with the mark of anubis, the second I stop skipping.**

**Me: That is... SOOOO COOOL**

**Anyways, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter of Dark Fabian (we are back to Nina this time.)**

**Okay before I begin, I had a review from a guest reviewer, saying that I drew my inspiration for this from a story called Cursed Love. This is NOT true, my inspiration for this came from the trailer you can view at the bottom of my profile. **

**Also I tried to keep the character's...well... in character. So far, Fabian has been pretty out of character (for obvious reasons) and please tell me how I did**

**I don't own HOA and thanks for all your reviews **

_Suddenly, the pain and Fabian's flintching stopped; and he stood up from the floor. But his eyes still had that dark colour too them. In a monotone voice, Fabian determingly said, "Yes, I will destroy the paragon!"_

X-X-X

"Maybe aliens have come and abducted him?"

Nina pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyence. Out of all the obnoxious things everyone had said, this had to be the most rediculous. Amber grabbed a towel that was resting on the arm of the sofa besides where she was sitting, and hit Alfie on the back of his head with it. "Shh Alfie, your making me look bad," she gave him an annoyed look, as Alfie rubbed his head.

"That hurt!"

Everyone had been pretty shaken up about Fabian's sudden burst of anger -Jerome and Nina in peticular- and now they were all trying their best to figure out the reason why. "Maybe he is just having a bad day?"

Everyone gave Eddie a weird look. He was munching on a bright green apple, only listening for parts of the conversation. "You must be joking!" Jerome exclaimed. He had been pretty shaken after the Fabian episode- which was understandable- after all, Fabian did try to call serious harm to him. Though Jerome had steeled the better part of his shock.

"_Eddie_, there is something _seriously_ wrong with you if you believe _t__hat_!" Amber said matter-of-factly. Eddie shrugged.

Mara, who had been biting her lip, deep in thought, finally decided to speak. "The only logical answer I can thing of, is that he is having serious mental issues. I mean, we don't now what happened when he was attacked in the bathroom. Mabye he is suffering brain damage, and he is having a personality change."

Nina dreaded that. She loved Fabian for who he was, even if some people did say he had a geeky personality. Nina wouldn't have Fabian in any other way, he was her ideal guy, 'WAS.' Nina feared that if Fabian remained this way, her love for him would shrivel up and die. She may be scared to face him after that incident, but her love for him still burned brightly in her heart.

Patricia sat up straight in the arm chair, "Mabye someone should go talk to him?" Everyone was silent. "Oh _Come on_, it is better than coming up with reasons we do, or do not know to be true." Everyone agreed with that, and everyone turned to look at Nina.

"What?" she asked, scared for the answer she knew was coming.

"You should go talk to Fabian! He is your boyfriend after all." Amber said.

Nina sighed. She already knew there was no way out fo this. "Fine!" she muttered, getting up from the arm chair.

"Good luck!" Everyone called after her.

"I am going to need it." She whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear.

X-X-X

"Fabian?" Nina whispered, pushing open the wooden door. It creaked loudly, signaling how old the building was.

Fabian was sat on his bed, his blue sheets with the white dimonds on them lay on the floor, and his guitar must have fallen off it's stand as it lay strings to the floor at the foot of the stand. The area looked extremely scruffy to be because of Fabian. Fabian was always very fussy about keeping the place clear, another thing she loved about him.

Nina closed the door behind her and stood behind the end of the bed in silence. Fabian still hadn't replied, and judging by his clentched fists, he hadn't calmed down much in the whole hour and thirty seven minutes he had been in his room.

After what felt like an eternity, "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

With Senkhara and Fabian both dark hearted now, their powers had combined. Sending the dark power both Senkhara and Fabian possessed to unimagineable heights. However, it was much harder for Senhara to keep her temper down now that her power had grown so much.

Fabian didn't look Nina in they eyes, instead he looked down at his mattress, this concerned Nina further.

"I came to see if you were okay," she said, as she tried to be careful about what she was going to say, to not set of the bomb that Fabian's anger now was.

"Well I am fine, now go away!" Fabian replied.

That hurt Nina, and now her curiosity was begining to get the better of her. "C'mon Fabian, please tell me what's wrong. I am worried about you."

Fabian clenched his fists tighter, something Nina noticed. "Well don't be, just leave!" he yelled.

Nina's heart nearly broke, something was definately up. "What is wrong with you, why are you acting so weird?" she said, desperation showing in her voice, as she kept thinking of Fabian before the accident in an attempt to give herself some hope.

A horrible mistake.

"_'What is wrong with_ _me?_'" he gave a sort of half hearted laugh, but with a bit more annoyence to it. He stood up from his bed and began to walk slowly over to Nina. It was then that he looked up at Nina, dead in the eye, and that twisted look in them sent shivers down Nina's spine.

"You wan't to know what is wrong with me? I am fed up with everyone saying that I am acting weird. Now leave before I do to you what I should of done to Jerome!" It was then that eerie darkness returned to Fabian's eyes, and Nina's eyes widened.

Nina felt herself backing slowly towards the door, trying to fight the urge to scream for help. Fabian was quickly gaining on her now, and he was only inches away from her.

Then Fabian did something Nina believed he would never do. He grabbed a baseball bat that was hanging on the wall above Mick's bed, and pulled it cleaned from the wall brackets. He smiled a devious grin before saying, "You should learn to listen, paragon." Before swinging the bat towards Nina's head...

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNNN**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought about how I did with the character's personalities. I know I normally make character's slightly out of their personalities.**

**Please review, I worked hard to make this chapter long**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hayy guys, I am back with another chapter to Dark Fabian**

**I am EXTREAMLY happy with how well this story is doing (66 reviews in 10 chapters :0) that is great, thank you guys. I read everyone of your reviews, and they always make me happy.**

**I am really into this story right now, (which means I will write quicker, meaning more updates) and I can tell you now that I have 6 different endings for this story to choose from, but I think I know the best.**

**Please review guys, it means soooo much to me**

**I dont own HOA :( But I am greatfull for the world of fanfiction**

_Nina felt herself backing slowly towards the door, trying to fight the urge to scream for help. Fabian was quickly gaining on her now, and he was only inches away from her._

_Then Fabian did something Nina believed he would never do. He grabbed a baseball bat that was hanging on the wall above Mick's bed, and pulled it clean from the wall brackets. He smiled a devious grin before saying, "You should learn to listen, paragon." Before swinging the bat towards Nina's head..._

X-X-X

The bat flew so quickly through the air, that Nina didn't even have time to react before the blow to her skull came. The blow knocked her off her feet and she gripped her head in pain as she hit the floor. How she wasn't unconscious she didn't know, but she knew she was definatly heading that way.

Her vision began to blur as she tried to get up, but a kick to her leg from Fabian knocked her back down again. Her mind was swimming, and she could barely see through her blurring vision.

Nina saw the blurred shape of Fabian standing infront of her, and despite her poor vision, she knew he was grinning smugly. "Awww _poor thing_," he laughed. "I would of expected more ambition from the Paragon!"

Even though she was half-conscious, even Nina managed to hear what he had called her. '_Paragon'_ she recalled, _When does he ever call me paragon? _

Fabian stared at her for a few moments, dead in the eye, the eerie darkness looming in his brown orbs. Nina could only send him a pleading look back, she was too weak to do much else. She wanted to scream, to plead, to beg him not to harm her more than he already had, but she couldn't, she was barely conscious as it was.

"Fabian..." she whispered, and she was suprised to hear how weak she sounded, "Please..." Tears filled her eyes as the only person she had ever loved with this much intensity, rose the bat above his head; like he was a hunter, about to strike down an innocent deer.

"Sweet dreams Chosen One," he whispered. Before the door burst open...

X-X-X

Eddie stared into the room, and his eyes immediatly widened as he saw the scene.

Nina was lying on the floor, blood dripping from the side of her head onto the floor as she seemed to be fighting consciousness. But even though that was very concerning, it was Fabian that really scared him.

His eyes were as black as ebony and he was clutching a wooden bat in his hands; which was held high above his head. Clearly, he had hit Nina with it, as dried blood was stained on the smooth wood.

"Fabian!" he yelled, grabbing his hand before he could cause harm to Nina. What Eddie didn't notice, was that he was touching the crown mark on Fabian's hand.

Fabian's eyes widened, and the blackness left his eyes as he drew in a heavy breath.

"Eddie?" he asked. "What?...who?...wh-where am I? What is going on?" he stamered, looking around in confusion. When his eyes rested on Nina, he gasped.

"Nina!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand free from Eddie's grip. However, the second he did, the darkness returned to his eyes.

"Fool!" he yelled, rage egniting every word he spoke. Causing Eddie to jump back in shock. Fabian brought his fist back, and aimed it straight for Eddie's face. Eddie dodged it by a milimetre, and aimed a kick to Fabian's knee. Similar to what Fabian had done to Nina. He tumbled over in a heap, and cursed under his breath.

At that moment, the Sibuna's; Amber, Alfie, Particia and Jerome, showed up at the door. Just in time to see Fabian swing his leg out, and take Eddie off his feet.

Fabian jumped back to his feet, pretty smug. He had managed to keep hold of the bat the entire time, and he quickly rushed over to Nina and lifted the bad high in the air. He gave a final smile before slamming it down on Nina's skull, knoking her unconscioys

Amber screamed in terror alerting all of the house residents. The other Sibuna's gasped in shock at what their friend; and their fellow club member had done. He had hurt Nina, the only person-they knew-he cared about, and he had done so willingly. This wasn't Fabian anymore, this was a monster

**The plot thickens...**

**I bet you all thought, once Eddie arrived, she would be fine right? WRONG! He is a rubbish protector!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked hard on it.**

**Please review guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hayy guys, I am back with another chapter to Dark Fabian**

**Okay, firstly. I am so happy with all the reviews I have gotten (75 :D) so happy, thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**And secondly, I would to tell you all about the upcoming HOA One shot day. If you haven't heard about it, it is happening on the 20th of July, and you basically have to write a one shot for HOA. It doesn't have to have a specific theme, or fit into a specific category. Just write what you wish. Go PM JaylaHeart for more details.**

**So anyway, with the A/N done. Lets go onto the next chapter.**

**I don't own HOA**

_Amber screamed in terror alerting all of the house residents. The other Sibuna's gasped in shock at what their friend; and their fellow club member had done. He had hurt Nina, the only person-they knew-he cared about, and he had done so willingly. This wasn't Fabian anymore, this was a monster..._

X-X-X

Sirens whirled outside of Anubis House, attracting much attention from the other school students.

A brown haired woman and a bald man in yellow uniforms carried the bloody Nina out, into the ambulence. She had shown no signs of life since the attack, and lay motionless on the streacher, with blood clinging to her hair, and patches of dried blood sticking onto her skin.

Inside the building, police officers were busily fastening hand-cuffs to a blood covered brunnete...

Fabian just glared at the police officer's with dark eyes as they fastened the cuffs around his wrists. He didn't struggle, didn't threaten, didn't speak. Just glared at the police officers with pure hatred in his eyes. Once the police officers were done. One of the police officers pushed Fabian forward rather roughly, while another walked infront of Fabian. Keeping a weary eye on the boy.

Many of the school student's gasped when Fabian was escorted outside. Rumours had spread around the students about who the mysterious attacker was. But nobody had expected it was Fabian who had hurt Nina. In fact. Just the idea that Fabian had hurt someone was a shock.

A police officer forced Fabian's head down when they had reached the car, and another pushed him inside.

However, Fabian, was wearing a very smug grin across his face, despite his dark eyes.

Senkhara was feeling pretty proud of her actions, _I have hurt the Chosen one, _she thought happily, _Now all I need to do is destroy the Osirian and the boy's destiny will be complete. _Despite Senkhara's happy attitude, one thing was concerning her.

What nobody knew was that when the crown mark was touched by Eddie, Fabian had burst out of his trace for a few seconds, and had gained control of his body without even having to attempt and attack Senkhara. Making him pretty confused at first. However, when he had shaken Eddie's grip off the mark. He fell back into the trance again, and Senkhara was able to attack Nina.

_This could destroy me... _She thought, when her smug smile widened, _But it will destroy the boy too._ Fabian and her were linked now. If one died, so does the other, so if Senkhara died so would Fabian...

X-X-X

"What happened!" Victor asked angrily. All the house students were inside Victor's office, all pale faced with shock, and their eyes sullen in sadness and betrayal. How could Fabian do this? they were all thinking the same thing.

Amber looked over glumly to Eddie, who was the palest of them all. But anger and annoyence seemed to burn in his eyes instead of sadness. His fury lead his fists to become clenched. "Eddie saw what happened," Amber said in a small voice, tears brimming her eyes.

Victor turned to Eddie, who just stared at the wooden desk in front of him. "Mr Millar, are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to have to get out the toothbrushes?"

"Ughhh I hate that punishment!" Alfie said absent mindedly, not taking his line of sight off the floor. Amber was considering slapping his head, but she wasn't in the mood so she didn't.

Eddie looked up at Victor, "You know as much as we all do," he muttered darkly, "Fabian hurt Nina on purpose, and attempted to hurt me and Jerome. That is all you need to know."

However, something did cause Eddie not to give up total hope on Fabian yet. He remembered his sudden transformation, and his sudden concern for Nina. He also remembered the darkness in Fabian's eyes... Eddie was begining to get doubt's about whether Fabian was to blame for this, but his recent action's had left him muddled.

Victor leaned back in his chair. As persistant as he was, Victor knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of the teenager's.

"Fine," he muttered, getting up from his chair in a sign of defeat, and looking at his pocket watch. "It is ten o'clock, you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" He yelled, all the student's hastily got up from their chairs and dashed to their rooms, not daring to speak another word...

X-X-X

Fabian sat on the back seat of the police car smugly, his eyes had a devious glint about them.

He looked down at his hand-cuffs, and his eyes blackened. His eye sight moved to the lock, and after a few seconds there was a small click. The hand-cuffs were now unlocked.

Fabian smiled to himself. _I am coming for you Osirian! _

**And that's the chapter, did ya like it?  
**

**I simply had to include Victor in this chapter, even though he is evil, he does lighten the mood a little doesn't he? :) Wait... Victor, skip around with Senkhara!**

***Victor skips over to Senkhara, with a flower behind his ear, a ballerina skirt on and a grin on his face.* **

**Victor- Sunshine, lolly pops and rainbows *continues with song***

**Me- Ummm... okay. Victor! don't take up a career in singing!**

**See ya next chapter, please review guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hayy guys, here is the next chapter to Dark Fabian**

**I am sorry for the later than usual update, but this chapter was difficult to write and I had a major writer's block halfway through, that is also why the chapter is soo short**

**Please review guys, I am not a huge fan of this chapter**

_He looked down at his hand-cuffs, and his eyes blackened. His eye sight moved to the lock, and after a few seconds there was a small click. The hand-cuffs were now unlocked._

_Fabian smiled to himself. I am coming for you Osirian! _

_X-X-X_

Fabian didn't dare to move at first as he nulled over the plan in his head.

Senkhara had a plan to knock out the two 'weirdly clothed soildiers' as she put, and then drive the weird 'carriage-like contraption' back to Anubis House where she will attack the Osirian. But there was a problem. Senkhara couldn't drive.

"Hayy, can you drive this,_ thing_?" Senkhara asked Fabian rudely, with a hint of confusion in her voice. Fabian was grinning deviously at her, and her confusion about what she should do next.

Fabian laughed, "It is called a car, and no. Looks like you are going to have to improvise." Fabian crossed his arm's, his face with a smug grin right across it.

It was at moment's like these- when Fabian was being so utterly unhelpful- that she wanted to simply slam his head into a brick wall and return him to his normal state. Atleast it would be her who wore the smug grin instead of him.

Senkhara sighed.

Senkhara returned herself to Fabian's body, and waited a few moments. and before the police officer's could even think of what he might be up to, Fabian reached forward and slammed the police officer's head's together, knocking them out.

Hastily, Fabian flung himself into the driving seat and looked down confused at the steering wheel. "Um..." he murmed as he gripped it tightly and turned it in a tight circle.

The car skidded to the side, and Fabian braced himself as the car swerved, doing a u-turn.

"For god sake!" Fabian muttered, "I will drive!"

Senkhara cursed under her breath in annoyence as Fabian put his foot on the pedal and drove the car smoothly down the road. He does drive!

"So... are you going to tell me the plan, or what?" Fabian asked rudely.

Senkhara scowled, "Let's get something straight here _Anti-Paragon_, I may have combined powers with you but I am still your misstress. You are just something that could come in handy later on!" Senkhara snapped.

Fabian pulled a mocking face, but he did shut up.

After a while, Fabian parked the car outside, and he hopped out. "Are you going to tell me the plan now?" he asked Senkhara, in a more mannered tone through gritted teeth.

Senkhara sighed, "Well there is no plan, but we are going after the paragon!"

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN**

**Please review guys, I am feeling pretty flat about this chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hayy guys, here is the next chapter to Dark Fabian. ****Sorry for the amount of time this update took, I have been SUPER BUSY. **

**Oh and I have something to ask you, my lovely reader's**

**I am looking for a BETA reader to help me with Grammar. As you have proberly noticed, my grammar SUCKS! and it is kinda getting me down as I know it's bad. So if you know somebody who could help me, or if you would like to help me with this. Could you tell me in a review? I would be SUPER appreciative. **

**Anyways please review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own HOA**

_After a while, Fabian parked the car outside, and he hopped out. "Are you going to tell me the plan now?" he asked Senkhara, in a more mannered tone through gritted teeth._

_Senkhara sighed, "Well there is no plan, but we are going after the paragon!"_

_X-X-X_

Eddie walked down the celler step's in silence, silently praying that Victor wasn't down there. However, when he reached the bottom of the stairs and poked his head out from behind the wall, he was releved to see that the only thing's in the room that were alive was a few rats, and the rest of the Sibuna's. The Sibuna's were stood in their pyjama's and bored expression's were written across their faces.

Amber, who was wearing light pink pyjama's with white cat's on them, was the first to notice Eddie and she greeted him with a small 'Hello.' The other Sibuna's greeting's soon followed, none of them with much enthusiasm or happiness. To be understood. After all, one of their closest friend's were in hospital and, the other was on his way to jail.

Eddie could see that the Sibuna's were not particulally happy and he hated to have dragged them out of bed for this, however, he needed to tell them his discoveries with Fabian. "Okay," Eddie began, "Well... I asked you all to come here because something happened with Fabian when he was attacking me-"

Amber cut him off, "Just get on with it!" she said, clearly just wanting to go back to bed and cry into her pillow.

Alfie put his arm around Amber's shoulder's and she rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

Eddie bit his lip. "Um... well... okay. Well... when Fabian was attacking me, I grabbed his arm and he changed."

Patricia raised a brow, "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"I mean he started acting normal. It was like he broke from a trance of somesort, and when he pulled free he started acting weird again," Eddie explained. "It was like he was being controlled!"

"_Actually it is possession!" _a voice said matter-of-factly. The Sibuna's froze. They knew that voice only too well, however it sounded so twisted that a shiver ran down each of the Sibuna's spine.

Eddie slowly turned around and nearly screamed when he saw Fabian standing there.

Fabian was stood at the end of the step's and he was leaning against one of the walls; his arm's crossed across his chest. His eyes were so black that even the other Sibuna's noticed and they all gasped, besides Amber who screamed. In the dim light's of the the celler, he looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I would of thought you had figured it out by now," Fabian admitted, his voice had a dark aura about it and it scared the Sibuna's. He kicked himself off the wall and approached the Sibuna's.

Eddie walked to the front of the Sibuna's and streached out his arm's to his sides so that he acted like a wall to protect the Sibuna's. "Who are you?" he said determingly, looking at Fabian dead in the eye.

A twisted smile appeared on Fabian's face, "Take a wild guess!"

Eddie's eyes widened, _SENKHARA!_

**DUM DUM DUUUMMMMM!**

**So they know that Fabian is possessed. Oh god!**

**Please review guys, and don't forget about that BETA reader thing**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hayy guys, guess what **

**Eddie- What?**

**Me- New chapter to Dark Fabian**

**Eddie- Um... I think they already know that**

**Me- Do you honestly want to start a fight with me? Or am I going to have to remind you that you are kinda in a tight spot right now?**

**Eddie- *annoyed look***

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I do apologise for the shortness (but there is a reason!) I kinda got a little stuck with this chapter, and so this kinda ended up as a filler for next chapter (so it's not the best)**

**I hope you like it anyways and please review. (I have like 93, and I am SOOOO happy)**

**I don't own HOA**

Eddie walked to the front of the Sibuna's and streached out his arm's to his sides so that he acted like a wall to protect the Sibuna's. "Who are you?" he said determingly, looking at Fabian dead in the eye.

A twisted smile appeared on Fabian's face, "Take a wild guess!"

Eddie's eyes widened, _SENKHARA!_

X-X-X

"Senkhara?" Eddie said, utterly astonished. He couldn't believe it! How was this even possible.

The grin Fabian wore grew, "Ahhh congratulation's you have got it." he mocked, clearly enjoying the Sibuna's horror.

It made sense, yet it was hard to believe. This explained Fabian's weird attitude and his recent violent nature, but Eddie didn't even believe in possesion. Nor was it any easier to process that Senkhara, a ghost that had supposively died, had come back and possessed one of his closest friend's.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Sibuna's were cowering behind Eddie. Clearly trying to mask their fear rather unsuccessfully.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked, his voice quiet and fear striken.

Fabian's eyes narrowed in determination, "I am here to end you, Osirian!" he said, his voice as dark as the person that was controling him.

Fabian walked over to the table where the boar's stuffed head sat, and scanned the various tools that surrounded it. There were so much to choose from, and Senkhara felt a pang of joy at the student's who were standing behind Fabian, defenceless. _"Could this get any easier?" _she said to Fabian. He shook his head.

After a few moments. Senkhara and Fabian decided on a scalpel. It was a little bigger than a regular scalpel and, if you could believe it, was a little sharper too.

"You know. It is such a shame that you are going to have to die, Osirian." Fabian began, as he ran his finger across the blade. Checking how sharp it was. "You are a powerful being. However, you made an enemy out of me. One thing you should never do with the _Forgotten Ruler!" _Fabian said the words 'Forgotten Ruler' with such pride that it was sickening.

Turning away from the table he looked at Eddie dead in the eye. No words were spoken, but that wasn't needed. Eddie just needed to look into his eyes to see how serious he was and that made his blood turn cold. He was really going to attack him. No holding back.

Fabian walked over to the stairs, not once taking his stare off Eddie, and stopped.

"So this will be where you will fall," Fabian gestured to his surrounding's for emphasis. "This is where you will _all_ fall!"

Eddie felt himself stiffen. He knew that he was this 'Incredible protector,' but he could barely take care of his neighbours cat. Never mind defend himself and his friend's from his possessed house mate. He couldn't even stop Fabian when he was attacking Nina! He didn't stand a chance. But he had no choice but to try to beat him. I mean was there anything else he could do?

Standing tall. Fabian prepared the the blade, pointing it towards Eddie.

"Good night, Eddison," Fabian whispered. Before running toward's Eddie.

**Bad wasn't it?**

**If you haven't already guessed. I am not a huge fan of Eddie being the Osirian as he doesn't seem worthy (It SOOO should have been Fabian)**

**On a bit of a side note, are there any Kung Fu Panda fans here? Well if there are, go check out my three shot (It's on my profile) I love those films :)**

**Anyways please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hayy, I am back! ****No I am not dead, I just had my birthday yesterday and my old computer charger bust.**

**So has anyone checked out the Olympics? (stupid question really, but still) I am personally a fan of the swimming. Although the Olympic ceremony this year was kinda a dissapointment. It could have been a lot better and what was with that digital thing with the guy who invented the internet. I found that very weird.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long wait**

**I don't own HOA and please review**

_Standing tall. Fabian prepared the the blade, pointing it towards Eddie._

_"Good night, Eddison," Fabian whispered. Before running toward's Eddie._

**X-X-X**

The blade glimmered beneath the light of the naked bulb that hung from the roof above it, its sharp point ready to be plundged into whatever was presented to it. Fabian had a determined gleam to his eyes and this made him look even more threatening than he already did. If he could look anymore threatening that is. He was already looking pretty intimidating by the darkness that swam in his iris's and the blade that was pointed towards the group.

He rose the sharp blade above his head as he neared the group, and the Sibunas just about dodged in time before he plundged the blade into the wooden table they were standing infront. At first, Fabian couldn't pull the knife out of the oak table, but it eventually only took a swift yank to loosen the table's grasp on the knife. Preparing the blade again, Fabian spun around to face the Sibunas once more. Each and everyone one of them were pale faced, wide eyed and shaking; specifically Eddie who was now backed up against the bookshelf that lead towards the Mask of Anubis' tunnel.

"Fabian, snap out of this! It's us, your friends, remember? Remember Sibuna? Nina?" Amber tried desperately, her eyes brimmed with tears. Fabian stopped for a moment, his expression filled with confusion but he quickly regained his angry manner, and retorted. "Awww is the dumb blonde trying to become the hero? The savour to the boy who has become linked to me? Well that is heroic, but pointless. There is nothing you can do to help your friend!" He laughed a cruel laugh, kinda like the laugh that every single bad guy always seems to have in films but this seemed much less forced.

Amber looked a little insulted that Fabian had called her a dumb blonde, but what really concerned her was what he had said. "What do you mean 'linked to me'?" Patricia asked nervously from the far side of the room. Fabian turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think happened to Fabian, if I am the one in control of his body?" Fabian said, his voice full of pride. "Once somone possess' you, your soul along with that of the person who possessed you, become's linked. Meaning. If something happens to one of the souls, the same happens to the other. So if you were to kill me, your friend will die too." Fabian explained, the corners of his lips rising even further at the looks of horror the teens gave him in response.

Eddie felt anger begin to bubble deep inside him. Senkhara had done so much to him and his friends that it was almost non-believable. But this was a whole new level, even for the power hungry spirit. The incident with the attack on Nina flashed in his mind and he remembered what had happened once he had touched that weird looking crown mark on his arm. Maybe if he managed to touch it, the real Fabian would return.

Fabian had returned his attention to the knife again now, and attempted to slash open Alfie's neck; which Alfie just about managed to avoid by tumbling out of the way. However, Fabian managed to spin around as Alfie was in mid-roll and grazed the knife across his calf. Alfie crumpled to the floor in a heap . "Ahhhh!" he screamed in agony, lifting his pyjama bottoms to look at the injury. It wasn't particullaly deep, but it was very long. Going from his mid-calf to his knee.

Fabian seemed pleased. "ALFIE!" Amber screamed in terror; before running forward to try to help her boyfriend. But Patricia, knowing that Amber wouldn't be able to help him, grabbed her by the waist and yanked her towards where she was standing. Amber screamed through the tears that were begining to roll down her cheeks, and squirmed restlessly in Patricia's grasp, but Patricia managed to keep her grip on the blonde.

Fabian stood over Alfie with a terrifying look in his black eyes and a smirk on his lips. Preparing the now blood-stained knife, he held it over his head and readied it to strike into the boys chest. Whick would proberly lead to a quick, painless death.

Eddie knew he had to act now, if he didn't his friend will die. But it was risky. If Fabian managed to harm him, all hope will be lost. Closing his eyes, Eddie took a deep breath before he ran towards the possessed boy...

**Dum DUM DUUUUMMMMM.**

**Who do you think will win this fight? Tell me in the reviews**

**So please review and hopefully next chapter will be up quicker than this one was.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter to Dark Fabian and I hope you like it.**

**This also marks the first time I am going to use spell checker in one of my chapters (It is an option in the tool bar on Doc manager now). I think this is great as no matter how many times I check a chapter, it always seems to me like there are spelling mistakes. So hopefully this will be better, spelling wise, than my other chapters.**

**Anyways, I am glad to announce that I have reached 108 reviews. Thanks SOO much guys, I really appreciate it.**

**Also, I would like to let you guys know that we are nearing the end of the story now. ****I think there will be about... three or four chapters left... maybe five. So let's enjoy this while it lasts as I won't be working on any HOA stories for awhile, after I finish this (besides Paparazzi that NOBODY seems to read)**

**Okay, enough of the author's note. Let's begin.**

**I don't own HOA and please review**

Fabian stood over Alfie with a terrifying look in his black eyes and a smirk on his lips. Preparing the now blood-stained knife, he held it over his head and readied it to strike into the boy's chest. Which would probably lead to a quick, painless death.

Eddie knew he had to act now, if he didn't his friend will die. But it was risky. If Fabian managed to harm him, all hope will be lost. Closing his eyes, Eddie took a deep breath before he ran towards the possessed boy...

X-X-X

The air brushed back Eddie's hair as he sprinted towards his possessed friend, mentally preparing himself for pain. He knew that the odds of him winning this fight was unlikely, as he realised Fabian in his current state was a better fighter than he was. Eddie knew that from when he had fought him in his bedroom, earlier that very same day. But he couldn't give up. There was too much at stake.

Swallowing his fear, Eddie stretched out his arm and aimed for the crown mark on Fabian's arm. Fabian hadn't really been paying attention to Eddie as he steadied the knife, and jolted off guard when he saw the boy out of the corner of his eye; but by then it was too late to dodge. Eddie had already wrapped his long fingers around his arm.

Fabian gave out a sort of gasp, and the darkness melted out of his eyes. He dropped the knife to the floor and seemed pretty confused with the situation. He gave a confused look to Eddie before he spoke, "Um... hi guys, uh... what am I doing in the cellar?" Fabian's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Fabian!" Amber squealed in delight upon realising the situation, running from the far-side of the room over to him. Fabian responded with another confused smile.

"Amber!" he said back in a mocking voice, but it was more light-hearted than what his possessed self had done. It was then he realised Alfie laying at his feet, with blood pouring out of his leg. Fabian's expression became that of shock, "What happened, Alfie?" he asked worriedly.

Alfie seemed, in a lot of pain, judging by the way he was flinching if he tried to move his leg. But everyone suspected he was over exaggerating the most of it. However, the injury certainly wasn't a pretty sight. Alfie also didn't seem to gather that Fabian had returned to his former self. "Stay away from me you, demon child," Alfie screamed, panicky, shaking and pale.

Fabian looked shocked at his petrified friend's statement, and seemed taken aback. "What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

Alfie pulled a disgusted face through his obvious fear, "Oh you know what, demon. Don't try to act all _innocent," _Alfie said the last word with the utmost disgust that it concerned Fabian.

Fabian turned to Eddie, "What is he talking about?" he asked worriedly.

Eddie looked a little awkward. Patricia had walked over by now and started helping Alfie to his feet, and supporting him once she had done so.

Eddie scratched the back of his head with this free hand, making sure to keep a firm grip on the crown mark on Fabian's arm. Fabian did look a little confused about why he was holding his arm so tightly, but he didn't really want to argue. He seemed more interested in what Alfie was talking about.

A few moments passed, and nothing but the trees blowing outside, made a noise. Fabian began to feel his heart beat faster inside his rib cage. "Eddie... what has happened? what have I done?"

"It isn't what '_you'_ have done exactly," Patricia began. Fabian looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

Eddie looked even more uncomfortable, "She means that...you were being controlled by someone..." He paused. "I don't know how to say this, but... Senkhara possessed you Fabian!" Fabian's eyes widened in shock and horror. It was then everything rushed back to him. All his memory on the event where he had become possessed, the fight against Senkhara inside his body, and that black bolt she had shot at him...

Fabian sat on the dusty floor, his face as pale as it could be. Eddie almost lost his grip on the crown mark at the sudden movement, but luckily, Amber managed to wrap her hand around the mark before his hand slipped off. "I remember," Fabian whispered, sounding horrified. "I remember everything!"

It was then he explained what had happened in the bathroom, and they all gave him concerned looks as he spoke. Nobody dared to interrupt as he told them all he could remember about what had happened, and what it was like to have to watch it all. Untill eventually, he told them how Senkhara had hit him with a black bolt and his memory went blank. He also remained silent when Eddie told him what he had done in the time which he couldn't remember

Once everyone had finished, a silence filled the room and nobody spoke for a long time, but the first to interrupt the silence was Fabian, who voiced his concern's by saying in a worried voice, "The point is, Senkhara is harder to defeat this time, and I don't know what we are going to do."

Amber rubbed his shoulder with her free hand. "Don't worry we will think of something," Patricia assured, helping Alfie to the floor again.

Suddenly, Fabian said in a twisted voice, "_You don't listen, do you?" _Fabian screamed as the words came out of his mouth, and it sounded a little like he had two mouths. He grasped his head in agony, as the words continued to leave his mouth. Though he didn't seem to hear it. The Sibunas jumped back in fright.

"_You can't help him. If you want to get rid of me you are going to have to kill him, ignorant children."_ The last thing they heard was Senkhara's twisted laugh, before Fabian fell out of consciousness...

**Dum dum DUUUMMMMMM. ****Seriously, you can't go ONE HOUR without Senkhara making the chapter dark.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am personally quite proud of this chapter and the spell and grammar check really helped.**

**You may have noticed, but I tried to make the bit where Fabian slipped out of his possessed state a little light-hearted but of course that didn't last long.**

**Anyways please review, and I will see you next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hayy guys here is the next chapter for Dark Fabian and I hope you like it.**

**Also, I have worked out the ending to this fic, and I am now working towards that. (there were like seven different endings! I might put in an extra chapter with all the different endings) **

***IMPORTANT* This chapter may be a little confusing if you don't know that Fabian was told by Eddie that Nina is in hospital **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review**

**I don't own HOA**

"_You can't help him. If you want to get rid of me you are going to have to kill him, ignorant children."_ The last thing they heard was Senkhara's twisted laugh, before Fabian fell out of consciousness...

X-X-X

"Fabian? Fabian are you okay?" a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Does he look okay to you, Amber?" another voice responded sarcastically.

"Look, I think he's waking up!?" A masculine voice exclaimed.

"Fabian? Fabian wake up..."

Fabian stirred uncomfortably on the floor, almost like he was sleeping and couldn't find a comfortable spot. A dull throbbing was shooting through his head and his arm also burned a little. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school today.

"Five more minutes," Fabian mumbled, searching for his pillow with his hand. But when all that touched his hand was dust-covered concrete, he remembered the shooting pain in his head, his friends' horrified faces and then falling out of consciousness...

"Fabian, get up!" Amber yelled, slapping him hard across his cheek.

"AMBER!" The other's yelled at their blonde haired friend. She smiled back, looking pretty proud.

Fabian jolted upright and immediately started rubbing his now, red cheek, "Thanks for that Amber," He muttered sarcastically. "Now I have a sore cheek to think about along with everything else," Amber shrugged.

Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie were in a small semi-circle around him. Patricia to his left, Eddie to his right, Alfie besides Patricia and Amber besides Eddie. They all had looks of concern plastered on their faces, besides Amber who was still grinning broadly. Fabian stopped rubbing his cheek. "What happened?" Fabian asked, resting his throbbing head in his hand.

The searing pain he had felt in his head had left a painful ghost behind. It wasn't as painful as it had been minutes ago but it did hurt a lot. Nearly as much as he could tolerate without screaming in agony.

The Sibunas exchanged taunting looks, like they were arguing with each other using their eyes. Fabian noticed this quickly and he felt his heart begin to beat faster inside his ribcage. "Um... we don't really know," Alfie said finally," You kinda went a little psycho!" Patricia punched him in the arm in response.

"Alfie!" Patricia whispered loudly.

Fabian gave the pair a quizzed look, "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, knowing he probably didn't want to know the answer. '_Just look at where that question has gotten you so far?' _He thought, before preparing for the answer he knew was not going to bring him any joy. But he had to know. He had to know what had happened.

"Senkhara... started to talk...through you..." Eddie said hesitantly, biting his lip. Fabian could hear the obvious fear in his friend's voice and that made his heart pound faster inside his chest. What Eddie said next came out softly, but to Fabian, it was like thunder. "S-she said... she said that we can't destroy her... without destroying you too." Fabian's heart stopped.

He looked into Eddie's eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not. Fabian knew he was telling the truth before he looked, but he just chose to believe he was lying. How could this be? It was all horribly unfair. Of all the people this could have happened to, it happened to him. Of all the people who could have been the anti-paragon, it was him who had ended up with that horrible fate. But why must he die because he was possessed by someone who wanted control over him, which he refused to give?

Fabian looked down to the concrete floor beneath him, not saying a word. The teens that surrounded him did the same thing. All of them had looks of defeat, horror and sorrow in their eyes. There seemed, no way out of this. No. There_ was_ no way out of this, without death being involved anyway. If Fabian stayed the way he was, Senkhara will make him kill Eddie and Nina, if Nina isn't already dead that is, and if they wanted to get rid of Senkhara then Fabian will have to die. Hope was beginning to falter inside everyone's hearts and they all felt it.

Nobody talked for a long time, but once Fabian did eventually speak up, everyone turned to look at him. "I need to see Nina!"

**And voilà!**

**I hope you liked that guys, I tried to make it feel a little more depressing than dark.**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think of this chapter**

**Catch ya next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hayy guys here is the next chapter to Dark Fabian**

**This is the last but one chapter of Dark Fabian so the end is near! ****and this chapter is also going to be pretty shocking so be ready!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, you are all amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own HOA and please review**

_Nobody talked for a long time, but once Fabian did eventually speak up, everyone turned to look at him. "I need to see Nina!"_

X-X-X

Fabian and the others stood out outside the large hospital with their teeth chattering and wisps of steam coming from their mouths. It was a very cold night. Although, in England, good weather is hard to come by anyways. According to Alfie's watch, it was 1:03 am.

"How are we going to get into her room?" Patricia whispered, leaning towards the group who had arranged themselves into a small circle. "I don't think they are going to let us see her at this hour!

Patricia had a point. Hospitals have strict visiting times and it was unlikely that they would be able to visit Nina, even though she had only came in hours before.

A wicked smile played on Fabian's lips, "Don't worry, I have a plan!" he said deviously. It was foreign for the brunette to act so devious, but his plan was almost foolproof. All they had to do was make sure that Fabian didn't get caught...

X-X-X

Alfie and Patricia walked into the hospital slowly. Alfie had his arm slung over Patricia's shoulders and was limping painfully on his leg that was still bleeding. "Nurse!" Patricia yelled, continuing into the reception, "We need help!"

A nurse that was sitting at the counter at the front of the reception jumped up her feet once she saw the injured boy, and ran towards them. "What happened lovely? Oh never mind just follow me. Be careful with him love." She instructed, leading the pair off down one of the corridors to the left.

That was when Fabian, Amber and Eddie bounded into the hospital and headed for the counter. Eddie leaped over the counter and immediately began typing into the computer. "Hurry Eddie!" Fabian urged nervously, checking over his shoulder towards where Alfie and Patricia had just disappeared, "She will be back soon!"

Eddie typed furiously on the computer; loading up windows so fast that it was all a blur to Fabian. When he eventually did stop his mad typing, he was on a document that had every single patient on it. Continuing on, he scrolled down the list untill he reached patient's whose first name began with N.

"Nalla, Neto, Nile..." Eddie mumbled under his breath, "Umm... Here we are, Nina Martin! She is in room 376!" Eddie said, Fabian quickly rushed out from behind the counter, with Amber close behind.

"Wait!" Eddie called, Fabian turned to look at him. "Here, take my watch! It will make things easier!" Eddie slipped off his watch, and fastened it around the mark on Fabian's arm. Fabian gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Eddie."

With that, Amber and Fabian took off down one of the corridors. Leaving Eddie by the desk to distract the nurse when she did eventually return.

X-X-X

"C'mon Amber!" Fabian yelled over his shoulder.

"I am going as fast as I can! I have to make sure I don't break a heel," Amber said, glancing back at her light pink shoes. Fabian rolled his eyes.

They ran as fast as they could through the many corridors, slowing down slightly as they passed the various wards. Nina was in a private room so she was away from the other patients. Making this mission much easier!

It took a while, but they eventually reached room 376. As Fabian reached for the door handle, Amber asked a question he was silently dreading. "Why do you want to see Nina all of a sudden anyways? I mean why the sudden concern?" she asked. Fabian stopped dead. Should he tell her the truth about why he was really seeing her? or should he lie? It would probably be much less painful for the blonde for him to lie but, if he succeeded in what he was going to do, he would never see her again.

Fabian looked at her gravely, "I have always been concerned about Nina, but I didn't come here out of concern!" Amber gave him a weird look. Her obliviousness had always been her downfall and she clearly didn't get what he was hinting at.

Fabian reached out for the handle again, and with a light push down, it sprung open. The lights were off, but Nina was sitting up in her bed. A bandage covered her head where Fabian had hit her and Fabian couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He had been so scared that he had killed her or something but she looked mostly fine. Even with her injured head.

When Fabian reached over to the light switch and flicked it. The lights sprang on and Nina looked over at the pair with a look of surprise in her eyes. She didn't know that Fabian had been possessed, so she naturally looked pretty scared when her sight adjusted to the light and she realised it was Fabian. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice filling with fear.

Amber stepped forward from behind Fabian and took a deep breath, "Nina, not much time to explain so let's just get to the point! Fabian has been possessed by Senkhara and that is why he hurt you. But we managed to get him back now, and he said he wanted to see you so here we are."

Nina gave Amber a look of disbelief and slight amusement at first. But when she saw the seriousness in the blonde's face Nina's smile slipped and her expression changed into that of sadness. "Oh my god Fabian, I am so sorry. I should have known you were not yourself. Damn that Senkhara!" She said quickly, throwing her hands up into the air as she spoke.

Fabian gave Nina a small smile, "Why are you sorry? I am the one who hit you with a bat when I could have done something!"

"No you couldn't off. Senkhara is very powerful! We should have known that she would return!"

Fabian walked over to the hospital bed and gave Nina a hug, she hugged back with a smile. They stayed like that for a long time, untill Amber interrupted, "I will be outside, Fabian said he wanted to tell you something privately." Amber smiled, slipping out of the door. Leaving the pair alone.

When they heard the door close, Nina looked up at Fabian; her smile still on her lips. "So what do you want to tell me?" Up untill now, Fabian had been smiling, but when that question reached his ears, his expression turned grave.

This was it. This was the end for him. It was time for him to leave this world, it was time for him to die! He had decided this fate back in the cellar and he knew that if he was going to die, he wanted Nina to be the one who was with him. Fabian unsheathed a small knife from his jacket and stared at it. Nina gave it an alarmed look.

"There was something else that Amber didn't mention," Fabian said quietly, though Nina could here is perfectly well, "Senkhara... said that there is a link between us now, me and her I mean, and that she will never leave me... unless I die."

Nina's eyes grew even further, "What are you hinting at Fabian?" she asked, her voice coated in panic.

Fabian looked at her dead in the eye, "I am hinting that... I know nobody will take my life... and... well... I want to be with you when I die." Nina began to look frantic.

"Fabian please don't do it!" She pleaded, "I can't live without you. Fabian, I am begging you, please, please don't!" Tears began to trickle down Nina's face as the horrible reality hit her. She knew Fabian was hinting at killing himself, but how was she going to live without him? He was the love of her life. The apple of her eye. Her knight in shining armor. She couldn't imagine life without him, she loved him too much.

Fabian swept up Nina's tears with his thumb, "I am sorry!" he said softly.

He stood away from the bed and took the knife in both of his hands, before raising it above his head. He glanced over at Nina with caring eyes, "I love you Nina, I wish you happiness." With that, he plunged the knife into his stomach. Fabian felt the blood cover his hands, Senkhara's screams inside his head and Nina yelling his name before he hit the ground.

**FABIAN!**

***Grabs wooden sheild* Please don't kill me! I beg of you! I HAVEN'T LIVED!**

**Next chapter is the finale so this story is nearly over. (Sad :( ) I hope you liked this chapter anyways and please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, the finale of DARK FABIAN**

**Sorry this last chapter took so long guys, I had trouble writing the first part of the chapter. (Writer's block on the last chapter, not how I wanted to remember this story at all) Ahh well, it is done now.**

**This chapter is longer than my other chapters so I hope you enjoy it. I am really sad that this is over and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It has kept he writing and I have loved writing this.**

**For the last time, please review **

**I don't own HOA**

Fabian felt the blood cover his hands, Senkhara's screams inside his head and Nina yelling his name before he hit the ground.

X-X-X

Nina stared at the blood covered brunette who lay motionless on the marble floor, not sure if she believed what she was seeing. How could this happen? It can't happen, it's impossible! Isn't it? Nina felt panic begin to rise within her as disbelief began to fade. Fabian had to be alright, he just had to!

Nina felt herself freeze as she tried to get up to check on the boy. What if he was dead? What if he had left her here in this world while he had floated off to heaven? Nina didn't want to know if that had happened. She knew it would wreck her. So instead, Nina began to scream as loud as she could. Though her panic did make her screams pretty quiet.

"Amber!" She yelled, her voice wavering uncontrollably, "Fabian has stabbed himself!" Tears began to sweep down Nina's cheeks and she sniffed hysterically as Amber opened the door. Amber looked confused.

"What was that, Nina? I heard my name," Amber's face widened in horror when she saw Fabian lying on the floor, blood spilt on the floor beneath him. "Fabian!" Amber squeaked, slamming the door shut. Amber had never been the one for bravery. Nor had she ever been the one to comfort people while she was also frightened and sad and she certainly wasn't starting now. She did pretty much what Nina did... Cry!

Amber rushed over to Nina and flung her arms over the girl's shoulders in a sort of side hug before she too burst into fits of tears. "I-i-is...h-h-he...d-d-ead?" Amber sniffed hysterically, her tears falling on Nina's head.

Nina looked up at the blonde with her eyes bloodshot and still full of tears. "I don't know... I... I think he could still be alive..." Amber stopped crying as hysterically as she was, to listen to her best friends opinion. She roughly wiped the tears that remained on her face as she took a step away from Nina.

Nina hopped up off the bed in response to her friends' action and hobbled clumsily over to where he boyfriend remained motionless...

X-X-X

Fabian staggered around inside his mind, gripping his chest in obvious pain. How much blood had he lost? It hadn't been too long since the blade had met his flesh but it felt like all the blood inside him was gone. At first, Fabian thought he had died and had gone to where the angels and the demons rested, but once he saw Senkhara also growling in pain, he knew he wasn't dead. Only inside his mind again.

It wasn't the most pleasant of places. His mind held horrifying memories from recent events and he felt as though Senkhara was going to try to control him again. Though he knew it was unlikely since she was in just as bad of a state as he was.

"You fool!" Senkhara yelled, her voice wavering. "What have you done? Now we are both going to die!" She gripped her chest in pain, but, unlike Fabian, her head seemed to cause her pain also as she gripped her forehead with her other hand.

Fabian felt as though his legs were going to buckle at any moment. The pain was so intense and it felt like it was worsening as time went past, but this was the only way to get rid of the dark spirit. He was protecting Nina and all his friends, that meant more to him than his life. "You see Senkhara," Fabian croaked. "You knew that Nina and my other friends weren't going to kill me. But you never knew I was going to kill myself." Fabian coughed a few times and blood sprayed over his hand.

Senkhara gave Fabian a quizzed look. "Why did you do it? Why would you die when you have limitless power in your grasp? Why would you die for these...people?" Senkhara's face softened a little, making her look like a confused and frightened child.

Fabian stood taller, but he wanted to collapse into a heap on the floor. '_Why doesn't she get it?'_ he thought. He wasn't sure why she couldn't get the idea that love was so powerful, more powerful that any 'power' Senkhara could find, that someone would die to keep it alive. Was it because she had never found love? He believed she never got the chance to love. She had become a murderer before she got the chance.

Fabian took a deep breath, feeling as though he was going to die from blood loss any minute now, but he had to tell Senkhara this! She had to understand. Fabian wasn't sure why he was so desperate to explain it to her. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for her, or it was to keep his mind off the pain. It could have even been because he didn't want to cry, thinking of Nina. But, whatever the reason, he wanted her to know.

"They aren't just 'people' to me," Fabian said. "They are my friends and my girlfriend. I would rather die than watch them suffer!"

Senkhara looked as though she would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. "That is ridiculous! Who would choose death over life?"

"Someone who cares about someone else."

"That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, but you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?"

Fabian felt as though his life would be up in a matter of seconds and he didn't want to spend that time arguing with the spirit. So he murmured, "You wouldn't underestand...because...you have never... never found love...You ruined your life... Senkhara..." Fabian fell to the floor and he knew his time was up. Moments later, he heard Senkhara fall to the floor too.

The world around him began to blur and images of his life began to cover his vision. His first bike, the birth of his sister, his first day at Anubis house... then the day Nina arrived at Anubis. Something that amazed the brunette was how many images of Nina actually appeared, although it didn't surprise him, the least. He had never met someone more right for him than her, she was everything he could ever ask for. She was perfect.

There was a moment when Fabian realized that, once he died, anyone could have her and that saddened him. But at least she would be happy. He wanted, more than anything, her happiness...

Fabian forced his eyes closed and he felt himself become limp. He felt scared, sad and confused, but he didn't regret his decision... he would never regret this decision..."Goodbye Nina," he whispered. Then he was gone.

X-X-X

Nina had walked very slowly towards the brunette. Arguing with herself about his condition. _'He's fine. This is Fabian were talking about. Your protector. Remember?' _These positive thoughts were quickly countered by another voice. _'He just stabbed himself, he obviously isn't OK. Don't fool yourself with these wishful thoughts. He is dead!' _As much as Nina hated it, she knew that the second voice was right. Things like him living after getting stabbed in the chest is mad! and Nina knew it.

Patricia, Eddie and Alfie barged loudly though the door the second Nina reached Fabian's limp body. Nina would have jumped if she wasn't so caught up in her sorrowful thoughts. The trio didn't seem to notice Fabian at first, but once they saw the sobbing Amber and Nina crying hysterically they knew something bad must have happened.

"What's happened?" Patricia asked, her voice panicky and her skin pale. When neither girls responded, a sense of urgency seeped into her voice as she said, "Nina? Amber? What is going on? Where is Fabian?"

That was enough for Amber to burst into a fit of tears. She had always been like that, even though Fabian seemed pretty odd to her. It was then Eddie noticed a blood splatter on the floor next to Nina's feet and he shuffled hesitantly forward to see what it was. Once he saw the motionless and bloody brunette, a look of horror ceased his features. "No..." he gasped, his eyes widening. It was then Alfie and Patricia leaned towards Eddie and they too, saw their friend.

"I can't believe it!" Patricia gasped under her breath.

Nina hesitantly kneeled besides Fabian and with a deep breath, she rested her two fingers on his neck where the pulse was. Moments later, her hysteric crying intensified. "He's dead!" She screamed through her tears, "Fabian! Please wake up or something! Don't leave me here! I can't live without you!"

Nina spotted the blood-stained that still lay in Fabian's grasp and she yanked it out of his stone-cold grasp. He was freezing!

Nina stared at it for a few moments and her water flow of tears cleaned the blood off the knife. Steadying her hands, Nina rose the blade above her head, ready to stab the knife through her chest. But Eddie was quick to notice this, and he somehow managed to grab the girl by both her wrists, just as she began to bring the knife speeding through her chest.

"It won't help, Nina!" He yelled at her, still in shock. Nina continued to sob as he held her steady.

"He can't be dead! He can't! H-he...I-I...He... I..." Nina continued her crying fit, as her words spiralled into a frenzy in which nobody could make out.

"Nina, your locket!" Amber exclaimed, excitedly. Nina glanced down and sure enough, her Eye of Horus necklace was glowing a deep shade of scarlet. It quickly became brighter and Eddie jumped back in fright.

"What is going on?" He asked frantically. Small spirals of red light began to shoot away from the locket, untill eventually, the room glowed with the red light. The only thing not glowing red, was the frozen body of Fabian, which instead, glowed black.

"_Your love for the anti-paragon is clear, Chosen One. But you must not be blinded by it." _a voice echoed around the room. It was a very eerie voice, but it soothed the grief striken teens. "_You must not let your feelings for the anti-paragon, endanger yourself and all the people you care about!"_

Nina stood up and stepped away from the dead brunette, before asking, "Who are you?"

_"A friend," _the voice said softly. "_The anti-paragon's destiny is to destroy you, Chosen one. Along with, destroy the Osirian. If you wish too, you may revive the anti-paragon, but caution, this boy has dark magic somewhere inside of him and if you revive him and he turns evil, he may ultimately destroy you. Be carefull Chosen One, you have no idea what he is capable of!" _The voice faded into nothing and the locket began to glow brighter. Nina could save Fabian?

Nina thought over the voice's warning. If what the voice had warned her about was true, she was putting herself in grave danger. But she couldn't live without Fabian, and to her it was worth the risk. Nina lifted the Eye of Horus necklace away from her chest before kneeling besides Fabian's limp body. Nina aimed the locket at the boy and it began to glow a bright green.

This light quickly grew and soon, everything was so bright that nobody could see. As the light faded, Fabian was sitting up, looking alarmed. "Why did you do that?" he asked his girlfriend softly.

Tears welled up in Nina's eyes as the Sibuna's gasped. Nina flung her arms around Fabian as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Your back!" she cried, "Your back..."

X-X-X

_2 weeks later..._

"I have to go!"

"No! I wont let you."

"Nina, you have to!"

"But I will miss you!"

"It's not like I won't ever see you again. I will come visit. It's just safer for you this way."

Fabian and Nina stood outside Anubis house. Fabian held a green rucksack which balanced on his shoulder and Nina looked close to tears. "I don't care if it's safer for me! Please don't go!" Fabian rested a reassuring hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Nina, I have to go. I can't risk putting you in any danger by staying here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you!" Fabian reasoned.

Nina looked down in defeat, "Promise you will visit?" she said quietly.

"Promise!"

Nina hugged Fabian tightly and Fabian kissed her head, "I will see you soon."

With that, Fabian broke the embrace and turned on his heel, before jogging down the steps that lead to the front door. Nina murmured a 'Good bye' as he left. Fabian had made the difficult decision of leaving Anubis house about three days before he left, saying that he didn't want to risk Nina's and the rest of the Sibuna's safety. When Nina had tried to change his mind, Fabian had stated he was already being hunted by the police so he had to leave anyways, or he would be thrown in jail.

So, Fabian had packed his most precious belongings and some food and water before leaving the house. He had only told Nina that he was leaving and it wasn't very hard to keep as the other house members didn't know he was there with them. He had hidden in his and Eddie's room while Eddie smuggled food and water for him.

Fabian ran across the large field untill he reached the forest just beyond the school grounds. Slowing to a walk, he thought over where he was going to go. He was thinking he could forge a passport and travel to Egypt where he could stay with his Aunt and Uncle Matthew before getting a job or something.

He was just getting lost in his thoughts when a branch behind him snapped. Fabian jumped, before he wheeled around and came face-to-face with someone he was not expecting to see.

Victor.

Fabian eyes widened as he saw him staring at him curiously. Victor didn't seem surprised to see him, nor did he look scared. "Going somewhere, Mr Rutter?" he asked.

Fabian felt panic rise inside of him, "Umm...uh...I..." Victor waved his hand to stop him.

"I know what you are, Mr Rutter!" he said, crossing his arms. Fabian raised a brow.

"What do you me-" Fabian began, but Victor cut him off.

"I know you are the anti-paragon!" Fabian felt his jaw hit the floor.

"How do you-?"

"I have always known, Rutter," Victor stated. Stepping towards the teen

"How?" Fabian asked. His nerves growing. How could Victor know he was an anti-paragon? Sure, he was Victor, but still. And even if he did know, why didn't he tell him?

Victor sighed. "You can always tell, who is a fellow anti-paragon, Mr Rutter. You will soon see!"

It took Fabian a moment to realise what the house keeper had said, but once he thought it over a few times, Fabian's eyes widened even further. "Wait...are you saying?...you are an anti-paragon, too?"

Victor hesitated, before nodding. "Yes, I was Sarah's anti-paragon and Rufus was the Osirian!"

Fabian felt his heart stop. This made so much sense! That explained how they faded apart and what his relation was to Sarah despite living in her house. The massive jigsaw about Sarah's and Victor's relationship had finally been complete in Fabian's eyes and that lingering question has finally been answered.

Many more questions appeared in Fabian's mind and he didn't know which one to ask first. But before he got the chance to even, begin to think about that. Victor spoke again. "Where are you going to go?"

Fabian looked up at the house keeper, who was now staring at the sky. The sun was lowering now and the sky was a mixed pallet of orange, red and pink. "Egypt!"

"Scratch that!" Victor responded simply, "There is a house, not far from here, where you can stay. I will cover the fee's. Just say to the farmer that owns the house, Victor sent you!" Victor turned sharply on his heel and began to walk away from Fabian and out of the forest.

"Thank you!" Fabian murmured as Victor vanished out of sight.

Fabian glanced up at the sky and watched the swallows that swooped around carelessly, enjoying the freedom. Fabian realized that he was too free, free of Senkhara. However, a monster had been awaken inside of him during the possession thing and although it now lay sleeping, it could be awakened if Fabian made the wrong choice of going down the same path Senkhara did.

As Fabian began to walk down the dirt path of the forest, he swore to himself to never make that choice.

After all, Senkhara made the choice because she had never found love. What reason did Fabian have?

**3,039 words! Longest chapter I have ever written!**

**I hope you liked the ending, and the twist I put in with Victor being the anti-paragon. As it makes sense to make him the anti-paragon of his time.**

**So, another story is finished. Thanks guys for all the support and the reviews. I have loved them all!**

**Another thing before I leave, a few readers has PMed me about a sequel to this story. I would like to say I haven't got a sequel in mind. Maybe, I will one day but that would probably not be for a long time. **

**Anyways, this is the end I guess... (Awww I am all sad now)**

**Please review and I hope you liked this fic.**


End file.
